The Red Witch
by aquaseekerofdarkness
Summary: Jack is an ice spirit with no memory of his past. Rapunzel is a young princess, born with magic healing powers, traveling with Jack. Merida is a young noble human that just wants to get away from her noble life…and she happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time… (No Ships!)
1. Chapter 1 Touch the Sky

"How is little Ralphie doing this year?" Elinor asked her two guests, King Pavan and Queen Tanvi of Maldonia, before sipping at her tea.

"He's growing up so fast, Elinor!" Tanvi exclaimed happily, "He's eight years old now. Same as your boys right?"

"My brother are actually ten, ma'am," Merida said politely and with a small smile. The Queen smiled, laughed, and apologized. The three adults continued their small talk while enjoying their afternoon tea. Merida though was uncomfortable, but, put on a fake smile for her mother and their guests.

Her eyes also quickly glanced at the clock on the nearby wall and saw that it was almost time. Letting out a small gasp, she started to get antsy. This didn't go unnoticed by the visiting King.

"Would you like to go ahead of us?" he said with a soft smile. Merida smiled and looked at her mother. Elinor sighed and nodded. Letting out a cheer, Merida stood and ran towards the horse corral. Minutes later, a black and white shire horse with the red haired girl on top it galloped out of the corral and took off towards the nearby town, DunBroch (which was named after Merida's ancestors).

Getting angry, Elinor opened her mouth to call out to her daughter but was stopped by Pavan.

"Let her have her fun." he smiled.

"She'll only be young once, Elinor." Tanvi nodded.

* * *

Merida urged Angus, her horse, to gallop faster. Her wild red hair flew behind but it never straightened. Nothing could tame her hair and she didn't care.

This is who she really was. The somewhat obedient daughter she tried to be was just that.

An act.

She loved to gallop through the forest and practicing archery.

It only took her minutes to reach the town. Slowing to a trot, Merida made her way towards the docks where she'll meet friends she hasn't seen in over a year.

Once reaching the docks, she saw that the ship had already docked. A small crowd had formed around the docks, but, Merida needn't worry on top her horse. Once the boardwalk was down, she saw them walking down.

"Tiana! Naveen!" she called out to her friends. She had known Naveen her whole life. Their parents have been friends since they were kids. He was six years older than her but that didn't matter.

Tiana, even though they only met a year ago, they had grown close after their first meeting and later sending letters to each other over the year.

"Merida! How goes it!" Naveen held his arms out once the couple made their way towards her. Merida hopped off Angus hugged Naveen.

"Hello, Sweetie!" Tiana smiled at the younger girl and hugged her after Naveen let go.

"Naveen and Tiana!" The three were started by the loud voice of Fergus, Merida's father, "It's been too long!" Merida turned to see the large carriage with her whole family and Naveen's parents in it. There was greetings and hugs from everyone. Even her brothers behaved themselves to greet the young couple. A few minutes later, the large group was back onto the country to the castle Merida's family has lived in for generations. While Elinor, Fergus, the triplets, Pavan, Tanvi, Naveen, and Tiana rode in the carriage, Merida rode Angus alongside them.

"Merida," Elinor interrupted Merida and Tiana, "I want to talk to you after supper tonight."

"What about?"

"It's a surprise." Merida nodded. Lost in thought, she rode ahead of everyone.

__What could she want to talk about? She probably wants to get me measured for a new dress or something. __

Later that evening, the DunBrochs and their guests enjoyed their evening meal.

"Louis is the best trumpet player we've ever met!" Naveen praised his friend.

"He's also been a great help to the restaurant" Tiana smiled.

"How is the restaurant doing?" Paven asked with a kind smile. While they spoke, Maudie, the head maid, walked over to Elinor and gave her three telegrams.

"Thank you, Maudie." she nodded and left the room. Elinor opens the envelopes and was delighted to see the responses.

"I'll have to make my gumbo for y'all while I'm here" Merida nodded happily and then noticed her mother.

"What happened, Mum?"

"They've accepted!"

"Who accepted?" this peaked everyone else interest. All other conversation died down to listen in. Elinor clears her throat and sat up straighter.

"The three nearby lords have accepted to have their eldest sons play for your hand in marriage" Naveen almost chokes on his drinks at this news.

"What?! Why?!"

"Och, honestly, Merida, I thought you'd be happier to he-"

"Happier?! You're having me throw my life away!" With a huff, Merida stood up from the table and ran off to her room.

"Merida!" Elinor called to her daughter.

"I'll talk to her." Tiana said as she stood and followed the younger girl.

"Merida?" Tiana asked as she knocked on her bedroom door. "Merida? Sweetie?" she asked again as she opened the door. Standing in the middle of the room, Merida stood there and buttoning up a white long sleeve shirt. They both stood in the dark room, the only light coming in from the hall behind Tiana and what little moonlight streamed in from the window behind Merida. In the short time between them leaving the table and now, Tiana saw that all light and laughter had faded from her blue eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked as she stepped farther into the bedroom.

"I need to get out. Clear my head." Merida said as she tucked the shirt into her trousers.

"And the change of clothes?"

"I'm going into town. I don't want anyone going my mum and tellin' her they saw me walkin' around in the middle of the night." she then pulled a dark green vest form deep inside her closet and put it on over her shirt. Tiana sighs and sits on Merida's bed.

"You should go back and talk with your mother. It's the only way to fix things."

"I'm not going to...not now anyway." Merida said as she tied her nearly untameable hair into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Merida, I know you don't want to, but, you need-"

"Just stop! I'm not going to talk to her!" Merida snapped, "What she wants in old fashion! No one does arranged marriages anymore! Not even Tanvi and Pavan had plans for a Naveen or Ralphie and they're royalty! If I want to get married, it'll be in my own time and it'll be for love!" with a sigh, she covered her hair with a cap and then looked at her friend. "I...I'm sorry for yelling, Tiana. It's just...just-" Merida didn't see Tiana stand until she pulled her into a hug.

"I know, Sweetie." Merida hugged her back.

"Could you tell everyone that I wanna be left alone for the rest of the night?" Merida asked in a small voice. Letting go of the younger girl, Tiana put her hands on Merida's shoulders.

"Just...get back safely"

"I always do." Merida said with a nod. With a wave, Merida climbed out her window and down the brickwork of her home. Once she reached the ground, she snuck her way to the corral.

After greeting Angus, she hopped onto his back and rode off until they were on the outskirts of town. Stopping near a small stream, Merida got off her horse and tied him to a tree near the water.

"I'll be back soon, Angus." she patted the horse's neck and then headed into town.

"Hmmm...interesting…" a dark haired woman whispered before taking a sip of her drink, "If it's not the young DunBroch girl." standing from her table at the bar, she threw a few coins down and walked out.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am!" a young orphan boy said after riding into the woman. Seeing the boy run off gave the woman an idea.

"Boy," he stop and turned to look at her, "if you can lead that boy to the alleyway behind the pub, you be rewarded handsomely." the boy looked at the young DunBroch and then back to the woman and nodded.

Slowly making her way to the alley, she watched the boy run up the girl, steal her money, and was now being chased. Smiling, the woman walked into position. She only had to wait a few seconds till she heard running and the children rounded the corner,

"Thank you, my boy" the woman smiled as she handed him a small bag of money. The boy beamed and ran off.

"Get back-"

"Hello, Merida DunBroch." the woman greeted. Merida froze and turned to look at the woman. With a wave of the woman's hands, dark red light flew out and hit Merida in the heart and head. The girl fell to the ground, unconscious. The woman smiled, stepped over the unconscious Merida and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 I am

"What do your spirit eyes see, Jack" a young woman with long braided blonde hair joked as she looked up at her friend, who was floating at the very top of a tree. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, my spirit eyes see a town. It looks like it might be a few hours away by foot still. Do you wanna make the trek, even if we won't be arrive until after midnight, or just camp for the night?" he looked down and saw his friend pacing back and forth. "Rapunzel?"

"I wanna sleep in a real bed tonight but-" a sudden explosion scared both friends from their conversation. Looking back at the town, Jack saw smoke rising from the rooftops. Acting quickly, Jack swooped down and picked Rapunzel up off the ground and flew towards the burning town. She let out a small scream and quickly covered her eyes.

"What was that explosion?" she asked as they flew through the night.

"I'm not sure," he yelled over the cold wind that carried them, "But, people are in danger!" Rapunzel nodded and Jack flew faster until they were just outside of town. Landing on the ground, the two looked around for anything. suddenly , there was a loud whinny that made Rapunzel jump out of her skin. Looking behind her, she saw a large dark grey and white horse pulling at its reins that were tied to a small tree.

Walking up the frightened horse slowly, she untied it and watched it run away.

"There's nothing here, let's head into town!" Rapunzel nodded and then followed Jack into town.

* * *

Following the scent of smoke and the cries of the townspeople, Jack and Rapunzel quickly found the source of the fire.

All around, they saw men and women throwing buckets of water to stop the flames from spreading.

"They're not going to stop it in time! You think you can put them out?" Rapunzel spoke over the loud voices of the crowd.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's get to the rooftops!" in agreement, Jack picked her up again and launched them towards a roof near the fire.

Landing, Rapunzel looked down at the flames that licked at the building just beneath her bare feet while Jack took off again and started to put out the flames with ice blasts from his staff.

"Stop...stop it!" this new voice caught Rapunzel's attention. Looking around, she found a girl with hair as red as the fire that surrounded her. The girl looked like she was on her knees and holding herself.

Was she hurt?

"Jack!" she pointed to the girl and he nodded. After Rapunzel chanted a quick protection stave, Jack put out the surrounding fire before lowering them both to the ground. While Jack continued to put out the growing flames, Rapunzel inched closer to the frightened girl.

"It's going to okay! We're going to help you! What's your name?" she said with a smile, but, ended up startling the girl. Rapunzel noticed that there were indeed burns on her arms and face.

"No! I don't want to hurt you!" she was scared of herself. Jack heard this and started to make his way back towards Rapunzel.

"What do you-"

"No!" she screamed when she saw her own hands glow blood red.

"Rapunzel!" Jack cried as he leaped towards his friend and encased them in a thick ice shield.

They both watched in fear as the blasting fire wrapped around their protection and proceeded to melt the outside layers. Soon, the ice started to crack. Rapunzel let out a scream at the sound and Jack moved to shield her more.

They both knew why he did it.

Jack couldn't die.

As much as she didn't want him to shield her, she didn't fight because than she couldn't fulfill her promise.

And Rapunzel never goes back on a promise.

There was another creak and they braced for the oncoming flames...but they never came. Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw that the fire around them was gone.

"Raps..." Jack whispered as he lightly shook her shoulder. She then opened her eyes as well and looked around in surprise.

With a wave of his hand, Jack dismissed their creaked and melting shield.

"Are you guys stupid or something?!" both jumped as tall man in his mid-thirties with grey hair and dressed in an outfit similar to a police officer yelled them.

Disspellers...magic police and clean up crew...and there were three of them.

"Not only do we have to fix the Red Witch's shit, but, we also have to wipe the memories of the humans seeing a flying boy and girl!"

"You're saying it's our fault? Well, I guess it's our fault that we prevented the town burning to a crisp, right Raps?"

"Why, you little-"

"Aster!" a young woman with dark skin and short multicolored hair said in a stern voice as she walked over to the quarreling three.

"Iana, I-"

"Aster, he's correct. If they hadn't intervened, people would have died and more than half the town would have burned down."

"Does not matter! What matters is we caught Red Witch!" another man, he with long silvery hair and beard and strong and mighty physique, bellowed ashe he pushed the now handcuffed girl towards the cars.

"Did you call her the Red Witch?" Rapunzel asked, now very worried. Aster and Iana nodded poundly. "She's not the Red Witch."

"Look, lady, the magic signatures match and there's no way that that's wrong." Aster said matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong!" she shouted at them.

"Rapunzel…" Jack whispered and gently placed a cold hand on her arm. She pulled her arm away and them marched up to Aster until she was toe to toe with him.

"And how would you know, missy?" green eyes stared into green eyes.

"Because I was raised by her." Rapunzel replied in a low and serious voice. All anger and annoyance disappeared from Aster's face when he heard this. He took a step back and was prepared to defend himself if needed be. "I am Princess Rapunzel. Daughter of King Frederic and Queen Arianna and she is __NOT__ the Red Witch!"

"The Lost Princess?" the larger man said quietly after locked the other girl into the back.

"Don't be ridiculous, North! Don't-don't you think if the Lost Princess of Corona was found, they would've announced it?"

"Not if she was in hiding…" Iana shot Aster an annoyed look before walking closer to Rapunzel. "Do you have proof of your heritage?" thinking for a second, Rapunzel then remembered her necklace. Pulling at the hidden cord tied around her neck, she pulled off the ring turned necklace that her father gave to her before she left and handed it to Iana. The golden ring had the crest of her family on it and she was told to use it situations like this.

Iana waved her hand over it and it glowed for a minute. She nodded and handed it back to Rapunzel.

"Could you come back with us for further questioning, your highness?" Rapunzel nodded and followed Iana to the second buggy. Jack started to follow, but, Aster blocked his path.

"He comes with me!" Rapunzel called before climbing into the back, Jack gave Aster a smug smile before leaping into the air and landing at the back of the buggy. Sliding in next to his friend, he immediately noticed Rapunzel shaking. Placing his hand on hers, he leaned in close and whispered, "You did great, Raps." She sighed and calmed a little.

She then rests her head on his shoulder, not caring how cold he felt, and they rode silence the whole way to the disspeller station.


	3. Chapter 3 Take me Home

"It's just you and me me now, kid," the disspeller, Aster, said as he closed the door behind him and sat across from Jack, "First, state your name."

"First," Jack then brought his hands up from under the table to reveal that they were handcuffed, "is this really necessary?"

"They are. They'll keep us safe in case of any...surprises." Aster said with a smile.

"meaning , they weaken my powers." Jack smirked at the fall of Aster's smile.

"Your name, sir." the man said with gritted teeth.

"Jack Frost." Jack said with a sigh. Aster nodded and wrote this on a piece of paper in front of him.

"How old are you, Mr. Frost?"

"It's Jack," and then he shrugged, "and you guess is as good as mine." Aster stopped writing notes and looked up at Jack in confusion.

"'Guess'?"

"I have no memories of my past. I woke up on the ground only knowing that my name was Jack Frost and what my powers are. Raps and I-"

"'Raps'?"

"Rapunzel. It's mostly her, but, we believe I could be eighteen to maybe twenty years old." somewhat bewildered, Aster wrote what he heard but added a question mark at the end of it all.

"I'm afraid to ask," he muttered, "but, what are you powers?"

"Well, being an ice spirit, I'd have to say ic-"

"Wait wait...'spirit'?" Aster cut in once again, "That's impossible. Spirits are invisible and incorporeal." with a small smirk playing on his lips, Jack stood from his chair and flicked Aster on the forehead.

"Seem pretty corporeal to me." Aster was fuming. He didn't know if this kid was taking this seriously or not. Closing his eyes, he starting to tap his foot and sighed.

"I'll play along. How did you become a spirit?"

"I told you before, I have no memories up until one year ago. Some of my first memories are of meeting Rapunzel." The sudden serious tone in Jack's voice surprised Aster.

Pushing his chair away from the table, Aster stood up and started to gather his things.

"I'll be sending Iana in to continue your questioning."

"Aww, getting tired of me already?"

"In all honesty, yes. But in actuality, Iana specializes in memory magic." this left Jack speechless.

One year…

It has been one year since he woke up with no memories of his past and now was his chance to know who he was.

"I'll send her in in a few."

"W-wait! Can I see Rapunzel?"

"Not possible."

"Please, I have-" his pleas were cut short with Aster turning from the open door and looked at him in the eye.

"Not. Possible." turning back to the door, he opened it and left Jack alone.

Cursing to himself, Jack leaned back in the chair and started at the ceiling.

Was he really going to get his memories back that easily? He really hoped he would.

"Is there someone that can verify your lineage? Iana asked the young princess. Rapunzel thought about Xavier, but, she didn't know how well known he was…

"Oh, Merlin!"

"M-Merlin? As in __THE__ Merlin?" Iana was stunned.

"Yes, he's a friend of Xavier!" Rapunzel smiled at the fond memories, though they were few, of the men teaching her magic.

"Who is Xavier?"

"He's my parents court wizard. He's also a wonderful blacksmith! He made my father's ring!" she gestured to the golden ring around her neck. "He's also makes amazing potions! This one time, he-"

"I'm sorry to stop you for Xavier sounds like a lovely person, but, I would like you to call Merlin so he can confirm if you are telling the truth."

"Can't you use a truth spell?" she wasn't against calling the old wizard but she was hoping for different option.

"Unfortunately, there isn't. Truth spells have become unreliable this days." Iana smiled softly as she placed a large saucer of water between Rapunzel and her.

Rapunzel nodded, poked at the water, and whispered, "Merlin". As the ripples in the clear water bounced off the walls of the saucer, both women watched as the water started to glow bright yellow before fading and revealing a large black and yellow eye.

"Who? Who? I'd like to know who." a voice barked from the water.

"Archimedes?" Rapunzel said with a playful smile on her lips.

"What? Who? Rapunzel?" the eye pulled away to reveal a messy feathered brown owl.

"Hello!" she waved at the owl.

"Why how are you, my dear?"

"I'm great! I'd love to talk with you more, Archimedes, but I need to talk with Merlin. Is he there?"

"Why? What happened? What did Jack do?"

"Nothing, Archimedes! Jack didn't do anything! It's just...I'm with the disspellers…"

"WHAT?! What are you doing with those useless, no good, lazy-" Rapunzel then cleared her throat and pointed to an unamused Iana. Archimedes laughed awkwardly. "I'll go find Merlin." he then flew off while calling for the elderly wizard.

They waited a few minutes before they heard shouting and crashing from the other side of the water.

"What? What in God's name has your feathers in a twist?!" a man with a long silvery white beard and pointed blue hat stepped into frame while trying to swat Archimedes away.

"Look at the mirror, you batty old man!"

"Old, you say?" before things could go any further, Rapunzel interjected.

"Hello, Merlin!" the old wizard then stopped flailing his arms and looked into his mirror. His expression lightened up with he noticed the young woman.

"Young Rapunzel! How have you been doing? Have you been practicing your magic?"

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but, Sir Merlin, I need to know if this girl really is the lost princess of Corona." Iana looked at the older wizard in the eye.

"Of course she is!"

"Mind if I see?" Iana asked while holding up her left hand. Merlin rolled his eyes and placed his hand against his mirror while Iana lightly placed her hand on the surface of the water

Iana's purple eyes then rolled back as she witnessed Merlin's memory.

It ended as quickly as it started. When she released the connection, Rapunzel could see that she was a little tired.

"Thank you, Sir." she smiled as she removed her hand from the water.

"Now, wha-what is this all about?" Merlin asked.

"I'll tell you later, Merlin. I promise!"

"I'm holding you to that promise." Rapunzel chuckled as she placed two fingers on one side of the saucer and drug them across. Merlin then disappeared from the water.

"So, you really are the lost princess."

"You really didn't believe me?" the happy reunion was now just a memory now.

"Believe it or not, but there have been imposters." Rapunzel was somewhat surprised by this. It never occurred to her that someone would impersonate her. "Now, could you tell me your history with the Red Witch?" Iana's posture showed that she had relaxed a bit but was still serious. She had a pen and paper in front of her, ready to record the story.

"Well, it all started with a drop of sunlight…"

"What is you name?" North asked firmly. He was trying to use his large size to intimidate her.

This, of course, wasn't working.

"Merida DunBroch." she said through her teeth. Though her nerves were fried and she clenched her hands into tight fists in fear of the fire, she kept her composure...or what was left.

"No! DunBrochs are a human family! What is your name?" North roared.

"It's Merida DunBroch and that's the truth!" Merida yelled at the man. His jaw clenched and he leaned back in his chair. He had an idea of what happened but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Okay, Miss 'DunBroch', I will play. How did end up in the fire?"

"I got into a fight with my mum and then I snuck out to clear my head." Merida babbled on. An unknown nervousness bubbling up. "After I got into town, some kid stole my wallet and lead me on a wild chase through the streets and then down an alley. There was a woman down the alley. She paid the boy and he ran away. The woman knew my name. I'd never met her in my life! Then, there was this...red...light that flew at me and then I passed for maybe an hour I don't know! And then-"

"What did the woman look like?" North's interest was peaked.

"I-I really don't remember...it was also dark. I think she had some sort of dress on but I don't know." North rubbed his beard and nodded.

Maybe he was right.

"I will be back." he said as he stood from the table and left.

"Hey, wait! What's going on? How was I able to do-" the door then shut behind the large man, "Dammit!" Merida muttered.

"Aster! Wait!" North's voice then came through the closed, or at least North thought it was closed, door.

"I can't talk right now, North. I gotta get I-" a new voice spoke.

"Iana is busy with other girl. I need you now."

"...Why?"

"I believe that the Red Witch gave this girl some of her magic."

"And you believe this why?" North then recited Merida's story to Aster.

"I see and you need me to remove the magic."

Magic? What are they talking about?, Merida thought.

"Hey! What's going one?" Merida shouted, "What are you saying about magic?" she then heard North mutter something in what she assumed was Russian. The door then opened and North, followed by Aster, entered. "I want answers." Merida was very angry now. All calm and other feelings gone. Her cuffed hand were in fists in front of her on the table. Shout could feel them getting warmer but didn't pay any attention to it.

"You don't need to worry about it, Miss. You won't remember any of this in just a minute." Aster said in a calm voice. Before Merida could ask anymore questions, Aster started to mutter what sounded like a spell, then a light green light left his fingers, and then hit Merida.

This caused her the most unbearable pain imaginable.

Her body arched back as she cried in pain. Tears rolled down Merida's cheeks as she felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out. It wasn't long until a familiar burning within her hands. She knew what was going to happen and she was powerless to stop it. The burning stronger and stronger.

Strong enough to evaporate the tears from her cheeks.

The magic dampening cuffs broke and the fire was released.

The flames engulfed everything, and everyone, in the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Remember to Smile

p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"The instant Jack heard the screams, he blasted his cuffs, which took a lot of power, with ice and hit them hard against the table. The handcuffs broke and he was free. Grabbing his staff from the other side of the room, Jack then ran out the door. He didn't have to go far to find the source. A few rooms down from his, fire billowed out scorched the floor and ceiling. The fire also was creating an impassable wall./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Rapunzel!" Jack called out./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We're alright, Jack!" Rapunzel called back from the other side./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Okay, stand back! I'm going to put out this fire!" Jumping back, jack pointed his staff towards the flaming door and blasted ice towards the flames./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Stepping off the ground, he flew closer towards the ceiling to get a better angle. He also quickly realized that this was a bad idea for he was now breathing in more smoke. Coughing, he took the collar of his coat and pressed it against his mouth and nose. He continued to ice the flames until he, Rapunzel, and Iana could safely enter the room. The entirety of the small room was charged and filled with smoke. With a wave of her hand, Jack and Rapunzel watched in awe as Iana used her magic to repair the room. When some of the debris was cleared, they were presented with three unconscious bodies./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""North! Aster!" Iana called out to friends, but, she couldn't stop her magic unless she wanted her work to be undone. Rapunzel ran over to the two disspeller and Jack ran to the girl./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""They're still alive," Rapunzel assured Iana, who sighed with relief. "How about her?" She asked Jack./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""She's breathing, but, she doesn't seem hurt." Upon inspection, Jack couldn't find a burn on her, apart from her singed hair and clothes./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Just stay with her. She's going to be in shock when she wakes. And, your highness, could you-"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Of course." Rapunzel smiled and held her hands over the unconscious men. "Flower, gleam and glow…" Jack loved to hear Rapunzel sing, but, he hated when she sang this song for it held bad memories for his friend. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"When Iana finished repairing the room, she looked at the red-haired girl and sighed heavily. She wanted to point fingers and blame her for it all./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"But, she knew better./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Keeping her calm, she walked over to the girl and gently placed two fingers on her temple. She had just enough magical strength to see her most recent memories./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"She saw the girl and, whom Iana thought to be her mother, fight./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"She watched her be greeted by the real Red Witch./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"And she witnessed her try to separate the girl and the powers and she losing control./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"She removed her fingers from the girl's temple and then fell to her knees./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Are you okay?" Jack asked./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just used a lot of magic in a short amount of time. How about you? You just put out a whole room." She breathed heavily./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Barely broke a sweat."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"The red-haired girl than started to mutter to herself as she woke up. Jack then turned his attention back to the girl and asked her if she was alright. This startles her and she starts to back away from him./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""No, no, no, it's okay! It's okay...really. My name is Jack." He smiled kindly and held out his hand for her. She hesitated before reaching and taking his hand./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Merida." Was all she said. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""It's nice to meet you, Merida." He replied as he helped her stand./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Don't be nice to her! She tried to kill us!" Aster suddenly shouted from the other side of the small room. Rapunzel was helping the older man sit up against the wall. Merida tried to run and fight Aster, but, Jack caught her and held her back. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Not before you tried to kill me!" She yelled back as she kicked the air and tried to break free./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Aster, we do not know if-" North, who had woken up soon after his friend, tried to calm the grey-haired man. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Shut up, North! You saw what happened!"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Everyone, shut up!" Silence. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Iana, now standing and using a chair as support. She sent glares to anyone who tried to fight her. "Aster, North, she's telling the truth. She is Merida DunBroch and you were killing her when you tried to remove her powers."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""But, I-! She-!" Aster couldn't fight back. He knew she saw Merida's memories./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What is going on in here?" A new voice suddenly asked, startling everyone. Everyone turned towards the door and saw a tall woman with dark tan skin and glittering golden hair. Her dress was also a bright gold, almost as if it were made of magic. Aster and North scrambles to get to knees to bow while Iana lowered her head and quietly apologized. The three teens looked at each other in confusion. Rapunzel then stood, brushed off her dark purple dress, and walked closer to the woman. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you?" She asked with a shy smile./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Are you serious? You don't know the-?" Aster started to scold Rapunzel, but, the woman shook her head and gently waved her hand. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I am Queen Clarion. May I ask who you three are?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Jack Frost"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Merida DunBroch"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""And I'm Rapunzel of Corona"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""As in the Lost Princess of Corona?" The Queen asked in disbelief. Rapunzel nodded./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""She is the real deal, your majesty. It was verified by Merlin himself." Iana explained. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'm surprised Fredric didn't tell me…" the Queen whispered to herself./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""May I ask why you are here, my Queen?" North asked./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I was called here. Something about the Red Witch being captured." Iana silently groaned and flared at Aster. "I would like to reiterate my first question."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Right. Iana and Aster both sensed a large spike of magic and realized it matched what we have on record for Red Witch." North explained./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We then hurried to the scene and found that a large crowd surrounding an enormous fire. We quickly took care of the crowd with a few memories spells and then put out most of the fire." Iana added./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""That's when we found these three. Those two, " Aster pointed to Jack and Rapunzel, "Were wrapped in a giant ball of ice all the while the other one was blasting fire at them."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Jack had already put out most of the fire when we arrived. We then took Merida in, thinking she was Red Witch. We interview them separately." Iana added./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""This is where Iana learned that Rapunzel is who she says she is and I learned that Jack is an anomaly."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Thanks for the compliment, Aster!" Jack said with a roll of his eyes./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What do you mean?" the Queen asked./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""He claims he's an amnesiac ice spirit."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Because I am an amnesiac ice spirit!"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Explain, Mr. Frost."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""It's just that, your Majesty. I woke up one day a year ago with no memory of my past." the Queen the squinted slightly and looked at Jack. She seemed to recognize him but didn't make it apparent./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Anyway, long story short, it turns out the real Red Witch transferred some of her powers to Merida and these idiots tried to remove them before I could get a look. The magic hit her heart and can't be removed." Iana was the one to finish the story. The Queen nodded and stepped closer to Merida. She stood up straighter but she could feel her legs shaking./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Merida, was it?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yes, ma'am. May I ask when I can go home? My parents don't know I'm gone."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I, unfortunately, cannot let you return to your family, Merida." anger and sadness bubbled within Merida. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Why can't I go home?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""A witch has broken the law and now you're paying the price. You must learn to control your magic. Normally, this would be undone and you would be sent home. But now, you're half human and half witch and you must learn to control lest you harm them." the Queen explained. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""This can't be real," she whispered./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You shot fire out of your hands and now you're in disbelief?" Jack said with a sly smile. Merida shot him a quick glare before looking back at the Queen./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""If I may, your Majesty, " North asked with his head bowed./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Go ahead."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Who will train the girl?" Clarion thought for a moment before looking at Jack and Rapunzel./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Corona is in Germany...what are you two doing here in Scotland?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Jack and I are hiding from the Red Witch."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Why?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""She's the one who kidnapped me when I was a baby and raised me." Clarion's eyes grew wide at this. "When my mother, the Queen of Corona, was pregnant with me, she fell ill. And my dad looked for a miracle. The entire kingdom went out to look for the fabled sun-drop flower and its magical healing powers. They found it, obviously, but they didn't know who they angered. Not long after my birth, she kidnapped me and raised me as her daughter."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Everyone in the magical realm knows this story" Aster rolled his eyes. Rapunzel then stood straighter and glared at the man. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yes, but, you don't my half of the story. For 16 years, I never left the tower she locked me in. Every year on my birthday, I would watch as thousands of lanterns were released into the sky. It wasn't until the day before my 17th birthday did I leave the tower. Mother Gothel, or as you know her the Red Witch, had left upon my request that I wanted new paint./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""That was when I heard a voice. This was a disembodied voice that I had never heard before. They told me that she was going to be gone for three days and that would be more than enough time for me to leave the tower, go see the lanterns, and than be back before she ever knew. They egged me on and on until I finally left. The voice leads me and helped me make my way to the kingdom. I got one souvenir, a small purple cloth with a yellow sun sewn into it." she then pulled the trinket out from a hidden pocket in her dress and showed it to the room. "I then noticed a mosaic mural of the king and queen holding their child. I, of course, didn't know this was me then, but, it felt familiar. I had heard stories while there that the festival was celebrating the Lost Princess's birthday. I then made my way to one of the boats and watched the show. That night I started to head but had to make camp. I fell asleep and then woke up in my tower. I don't know who carried me back, but, I made it back a whole day before her./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""About a month later, I was painting on my walls and noticed something. A hidden outline of the sun in an old drawing. I then remembered this cloth and held it up to compare. They matched of course. I thought that that was impossible that I could've painted it when I had never seen that up until a month prior. I then started to notice more and more suns hidden countless drawings. My mind raced. Many ideas and thoughts popped into my head. 'Was I the Lost Princess?'/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Before I could think of this, I heard mother quietly fighting with someone. I listened in and found she was talking to the voice that had helped me. I don't know the whole argument, but, the voice must've known I was listening because it gave me the answer I needed."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""That you were the lost princess" Clarion finished. Rapunzel nodded and continued./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I was up most of the night, thinking of what heard and experienced in my room. The voice then told me that I had to run away and that she was planning something. They told me to run away to the castle and tell them I was the Princess. I listened and left that night."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""And that's where I come in!" Jack said with a wide grin that made Rapunzel giggle./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yes, it is. I met Jack and he helped me reach the castle. After reuniting with my parents, she stormed into the ballroom and tried to get me to go with her. I refused her and then she tried to use magic to control me. That was when Jack blew a strong and freezing wind at her. She stopped her spell and Jack told her to leave and never come back. She left but not without threatening to come back. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""It wasn't decided until later that I should go into hiding. It's been almost a year since I've seen my parent face to face."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I see...so that's why. I know this going to be forward, but, I would like you two help Merida."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Even after hearing that the Red Witch is hunting us down, you still what her to travel with us?" Jack asked in slight disbelief. The Queen nodded. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I feel like you'll give the best experience."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well, I'd be happy if she came along!" Rapunzel smiled widely as she stood closer to Merida./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'm fine with it." Jack shrugged. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I don't get a say in this, do I?" Merida spoke up./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Unfortunately, no. Right now and untrained, you'll just cause more destruction. But it'll be good because you'll be able to see your family when this is over." Clarion then noticed the broken remains of the handcuffs. "Let me give you a parting gift, " with a wave of her hand, gold light formed around the cuffs and turned them into two golden bracelets. "Put these on and they'll help you control your powers." Merida put the bracelets on and they shrunk to fit around her wrists. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Just remember that this spell isn't permanent and that it'll fade in one year."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What if she can't learn to control it in a year?" Jack asked. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Then she won't be able to return to her family." this news worried all three of them. "But, I have faith that you can help her in your journey. You are all free to go." she then motioned for the three to follow her. Rapunzel and Merida do so, but, Jack stops. Turning around, he looks at Iana./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Are you able to help me?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Is it about your memories?" Jack nods./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Jack?" Rapunzel suddenly called. He then motions for Iana to wait and he runs out towards his friend. "What are you doing, Jack?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey, I'll...uh...I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, okay? I need to do something first." she gave him a suspicious look before letting it slide./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Okay then. Just meet us at the inn when you're done." Jack nodded and ran back to the room. "/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Why don't you want her in?" Iana asked when he returned. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yeah, especially are you made a fuss about not being with her during the interviews!" Aster added. Jack opened his mouth to explain but stopped and looked at North and Aster. Iana, now sitting in one of the chairs, looked from Jack to her friends. She got the idea and told them to excuse themselves./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We shall take our leave now," North said before standing./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Why should we leave? We don't have to leave!" Aster complained the whole time North dragged him out of the room before shutting the door. Jack sighed before revealing a secret he's kept for a long while./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I think I might be involved with Rapunzel's past, but, I'm not certain." Iana is taken aback by this news. After knowing that Rapunzel, a sweet girl who seems like she couldn't even harm a fly, was raised by none other than the Red Witch and now find out that this boy too may be involved./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Being that chair around and set it in front of me," she said Jack nodded and did as he was told./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You can sit." he laughs awkwardly before sitting. "Okay, I don't have much energy left. I'm going to need to borrow some of yours if you want any of this to work."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Do what you need to do, Ma'am." he was sincere and it felt strange coming from him. She then places two fingers on either side of Jack's head. The fingers hovering just over his temples./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You're going to feel ill at first but it'll pass." he nods again and she then places her fingers to his temples and they both disappear into his memories./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"She was right. He felt dizzy for a few moments before noticing how dark it was./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Is it supposed to be this dark?" he asked. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I don't understand...we should be at the beginning of your life. Of your memories." she gave him a worried look./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Suddenly, there was a flash of light and they were both standing in a large room with a wooden staircase and paintings lining the walls./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I've seen this place...in the glimpses of her memories," Iana muttered./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""From what I know, This is Rapunzel's tower," Jack confirmed her suspicion. Suddenly, she heard a groan. Spinning around, she saw another Jack, the memory Jack./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What are you doing in her tower?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'd like to know that too," he said with a worried expression on his face. u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
